


No Escape

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Grima adjusts slowly to his new situation.Also hugs.





	No Escape

"There you are!" 

Grima flinched before turning. This was really getting ridiculous. Not only did these people think he was some sort of hero, but they... all wanted to be his friends! It made absolutely no sense but so far, nothing seemed to. Everything felt wrong and... 

"I've been looking all over for you," Camilla said as she bounced over to him and, before Grima could sidestep, pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't see you anywhere at lunch." 

"I..." 

"Don't worry," Camilla continued, "I saved some for you. I can even feed it to you, if you want, just like I feed my dear sweet Corrin." 

"I don't need you pestering me," Grima tried to say, only to realize he was pretty much smushed by and downright muffled by having his face against Camilla's breasts. 

"What was that, dear?" Camilla questioned as she loosened her grip just enough that he could speak. "I didn't mean to hug you so tight, but I just couldn't help myself." 

Grima exhaled and did his best to resist a sigh. He was stuck here, after all, and his memories were still a mess. Lunch would probably be okay. 

As would another hug.


End file.
